Membuatmu cinta kepadaku
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran di jodohkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Sakura Angle Light & Syaoran Guardian Angle. syaoran tidak terima. tetapi keadaan mendesak mereka untuk bersatu melawan Raja Kegelapan dari rencananya mengubah dunia ke zaman Kegelapan, bersama teman-teman, dan keluarga mampukah mereka berdua melewatinya ? apakah akan saling cinta / benci ? M untuk mature, No Lemon, Dont worry


**Hai guys ! **

**Kembali lagi dengan saya di Fic yamg kedua. Fic yang pertama saya masih belum ada yang review, mungkin karena jelek kali ya ? T_T jadi coba publish yang baru, semoga aja bagus hehe..**

**Syaoran : gambatte ya Al !**

**Alvin : ok Li, oh iya Sakura Chan mana ?**

**Syaoran : aku juga gak tau, mungkin sama tomoyo.**

**Alvin : ah itu dia ! hey sakura chan ayo kesini !**

**Sakura : hey Al kun ada apa ?**

**Alvin : aku mau publish Cerita baru nih mau jadi pembuka ?**

**Sakura : (blush) aku mau, tapi sama Syao kun.. (tarik tangan syaoran)**

**Syaoran : (blush)**

**Alvin : hah, kau ini udah berkencan masih saling malu (sweatdrop) yaudah ayo buka !**

**Sakura & Syaoran : Card Captor Sakura punya CLAMP ! jadi selamat membaca !**

**SPEAK "HALLO"**

**THOUGH 'HALLO'**

**Chapter 01**

Udara di Hongkong china sangat dingin, wajar saja ini kan malam natal dan kelihatannya salju sudah mulai turun, membuat jalan-jalan tertutup salju yang menumpuk tetapi tidak membuat jalur macet. Wanita berumur 34 tahun memandangi salju yang turun dari luar jendela taxi yang ia kendarai. Wajahnya masih muda, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam keabu –abuan dan memiliki mata emerald hijau. "Sayang kau tidak apa-apa ? apa kau kedinginan ?" sahut dengan lembut pria yang duduk di sampingnya dan dengan wajah khawatir, "aku tidak apa-apa sayang, hanya tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamaku lagi di hongkong" balas wanita itu dengan senyum lembutnya "nadeshiko, kau membuatku khawatir kau tahu itu ?" "kau terlalu berlebihan fujitaka, hihihi", pria itu hanya bisa senyum sambil memeluk istrinya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepala istrinya ke bahunya "tentu saja, aku kan suamimu, kita sudah menikah selama 18 tahun dan itu membuat cintaku kepadamu semakin besar, wajar saja jika aku selalu perhatian padamu" nadeshiko hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ya mereka berdua adalah Nadeshiko Kinomoto & Fujitaka Kinomoto, mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah selama 18 tahun, Fujitaka dulu melamar Nadeshiko saat ia masih seorang guru SMA dan Nadeshiko sendiri Murid SMA itu dan masih Berumur 17 tahun. Meski mereka menikah saat umur yang masih terbilang muda tetapi pernikahaan mereka tidaklah hancur, mereka di karuniai 2 orang anak, anak laki-laki pertama yang bernama Touya Kinomoto dan anak perempuan yang kedua Sakura Kinomoto yang berbeda 2 tahun lebih muda dari kakaknya. "Sayang lihat, kita sudah sampai" sahut fujitaka kepada istrinya, sesampainya di depan gerbang depan, para penjaga mansion langsung membukakan pagar dan membiarkan taxi itu masuk. Jarak dari gerbang depan ke depan mansion lumayan jauh, kira-kira 300 M. Sesampainya di depan mansion mereka turun dan memberikan biaya ongkos mereka pada supir taxi. Wanita berambut hitam berdiri dengan elegant di samping suaminya yang gagah di depan pintu mansion yang sangat besar, "Selamat malam dan selamat natal !, Li san" sambut ramah pasangan kinomoto kepada keduanya sambil membungkukan badan tanda hormat, "Tidak perlu formal seperti itu nadeshiko chan, kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya" senyum wanita itu "Yelan Chan !" nadeshiko langsung berlari ke arah wanita itu dan keduanya pun berpelukan dengan sangat erat "hei Fuji, sudah 8 tahun terakhir kita tak bertemu" sapa pria yang gagah dengan rambut cokelat kepada fujitaka, "hei Xiao Lu, ya sudah lama sekali" "ayo kita masuk di luar dingin sekali" yelan segera mengajak mereka masuk ke mansion, begitu di dalam mereka langsung duduk di sofa keluarga dan seorang pria tua di umur ke 75 tahunnya datang membawa 4 cangkir teh dan 2 piring cemilan "Tuan dan Nyonya besar Kinomoto Sama, selamat datang, ini tehnya silahkan di minum" senyum pria itu dengan hangat sambil menyimpan teh itu di meja depan pasangan kinomoto, "terima kasih wei" "Tidak masalah Tuan Besar Li Sama, saya permisi" pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk mengobrol, yelan pun memulai pembicaraan "bagaimana perjalanan kalian ? tidak ada masalah kan?" "tidak ada masalah, hanya saja fuji terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku, haha" tawa kecil nadeshiko "hah kau selalu seperti itu sensei, selalu menomor 1 kan murid kesayanganmu hehe" "wajar saja, aku kan suaminya" balas fujitaka dengan wajah cemberut, "lho ? kalian tidak membawa Putri kalian ?" tanya Xiao Lu, "jika kita mengajaknya dia pasti akan marah dan tidak setuju" jelas nadeshiko "ya, sakura ada di rumah bersama touya, putramu mana ?" fujitaka bertanya, "Xiao Lang ? ah dia sedang latihan di gunung miyokubo (author kehabisan ide) dia harus banyak berlatih karena dia adalah penerus Li yang selanjutnya dan juga dialah Guardian Angel" fujitaka mulai menajamkan pandangannya 'jadi ramalan itu benar, sakura adalah Angel penguasa cahaya dan syaoran adalah guardiannya, dan mereka harus bersatu agar bisa melawan raja kegelapan dan melindungi dunia' "jadi ramalan itu benar, sakura dan syaoran adalah Angel dan Guardian ?" nadeshiko memandang yelan, "ya, karena itu aku ingin kita melakukan pertunangan antara syaoran dan sakura, demi keamanan mereka berdua, maukah kalian berdua menerimanya, fujitaka, nadeshiko ?" yelan segera menawarkan, nadeshiko berbalik pandang dengan fujitaka. 'aku setuju jika sakura menikah dengan syaoran, tapi bagaimana dengan fujitaka ?' rasa khawatir muncul di benak nadeshiko, dia takut jika suaminya menolak dan sakura akan dalam keadaan bahaya, dia tidak mau putri sata-satunya dalam bahaya dan terancam. "Baiklah aku setuju, jika ini yang terbaik, aku hanya berharap keamanan untuk mereka berdua dan semoga mereka bisa bersatu dan bahagia, lagi pula syaoran anak sehabatku, sudah pasti aku setuju, haha !" nadeshiko bernafas lega dan tersenyum dengan senangnya, ruangan itu pun mulai di penuhi tawa bahagia, mungkin ini adalah awal kebahagian mereka, tetapi bagaimana dengan raja kegelapan ? dia memiliki rencana sendiri untuk memisahkan antara angel dan guardian untuk menguasai dunia. Mereka berempat mulai berencana mengirim syaoran tinggal di jepang ditemani meiling untuk saling mengenal dengan sakura yang sudah resmi tunangan syaoran, dan mereka akan berusaha agar mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta dan bahagia seperti keluarganya. Setelah mereka berdiskusi tak terasa waktu sudah larut malam, yelan pun segera menuntun nadeshiko dan fujitaka ke kamar khusus tamu yang sangat mewah, dan setelahnya yelan pergi ke kamar tidurnya bersama suaminya.

Mentari mulai menjulurkan kehangatannya dari ufuk timur ke seluruh penjuru dunia, mengajak penghuninya untuk bangun dan mumulai aktivitas untuk hari ini, sementara itu di sebuah kamar di mansion yang sangat megah masih tidur gadis muda yang cantik dan jelita, ia masih terperangkap di dunia mimpinya yang indah, tapi itu tidak lama karena cahaya matahari yang menyelinap dari balik kain tirai jendelanya menghangatkan pipi putih dan lembutnya membuat gadis itu membuka matanya dengan pelan-pelan, mulailah terlihat dua bola mata berwarna emerald hijau yang indah dan lembut, 'nnnggg sudah pagi ya' batinya, terdengarlah suara ketukan lembut dari arah pintu kamarnya dan suara perempuan pun terdengar "nona muda Sakura, ayo bangun sudah pagi, mau saya bawakan sarapan nona muda ke dalam kamar ?" "ya, tolong ya " pelayan itu pun pergi, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia datang memebawa nampan yang berisi roti dengan segelas susu putih dan masuk ke kamar sakura lalu meletakannya di meja dekat kasur sakura, "ini sarapanya nona, mau saya siapkan air hangat untuk nona mandi ?" sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ke samping sambil berdecak "tsk, reina, kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nona muda, panggil saja sakura tidak apa-apa, kau sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagiku" "maafkan saya, saya hanya pelayan, jadi saya harus menghormati non- (sakura melotot ke arah reina) sakura !" sakura tersenyum senang "nah seperti itu, yasudah tolong siapkan air hangat untuk ku mandi dan seragam sekolah hari ini" "baik sakura, saya permisi" pelayan itupun pergi, hari ini adalah hari senin, dan juga awal semester 1 di Tomoeda High School, 'tak terasa sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, hmm aku harap bisa mendapat banyak teman baru yang saangat ramah dan baik, sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi dulu' selesai mandi sakura langsung memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, "rambutku sekarang sudah sampai tengah punggungku, dan...hmm...AHH... ! MENGAPA KAUS DALAM KU TAK MUAT LAGI ! AAHHHH !" sakura berteriak, reina yang sedang menyiapkan seragam sakura kaget dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sakura "Sakura ! kau kenapa ? apa ada masalah ? saya masuk ya ?" reina langsung masuk dan menatap heran ke arah gadis yang hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja "sakura, ada apa ?" "REINAAA...AKU TAK TAHU MENGAPA TAPI KAUS DALAM KU TIDAK MUAT LAGI ?!" jawab sakura dengan histeris, "hmm...ohhh, jadi itu masalahnya, haha sakura kau ini lucu sekali, kau sudah gadis berumur 16 tahun tapi masih menggunakan kaus dalam ? pantas saja tidak muat, lihat buah dada mu ?" tanya reina yang cekikikan dari tadi, sakura memandang ke arah buah dadanya yang iya tutupi dengan kedua tangannya "tidak ada yg aneh, hanya saja lumayan besar" jawab sakura dengan polosnya "astaga, sini biar ku lihat" reina memandang dadanya sebentar "wah ukurannya C cup, kau harus menggunakan bra mulai sekarang, wah nona sakura yang polos sudah tumbuh besar ya !" "hoe bra ? apa itu bra ?" reina mulai menjelaskan sambil membantu sakura memakainya, tapi sakura berkata bahwa rasanya aneh, dan sedikit dingin di bagian atasnya, reina hanya bisa tertawa kecil karena kepolosannya. Setelah insiden yang aneh di kamarnya, dia segera turun dan di sambut oleh supir pribadinya "Ouhayo ojou sama, anda mau berangkat sekarang ?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke arah mobil. Pagi itu banyak sekali murid-murid sekolah yang ramai membicarakan liburan natal mereka kemarin, di jalanan, di koridor, di kelas, dan di gerbang sekolah. Saat sakura turun dari mobilnya, dia langsung di kerubungi sahabat-sahabat kecilnya, mereka adalah Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko, Yamazaki Takashi, Eriol Hiragizawa, dan Tomoyo Didouji yang sakura anggap sebagai sepupu, "pagi sakura chan !" "ah pagi semuanya !" balas sakura dengan ceria "tunggu dulu !" Chiharu memotong, dia berjalan ke belakang sakura dan langsung meremas dada sakura dari belakang "AHHH CHIHARU CHAN KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKAN ?!" teriak sakura dengan muka memerah malu "hey hey hey sakura chan sejak kapan kau memakai bra hm ?" seringai licik chiharu "huh sakura chan memakai bra ?" tanya rika dan tomoyo bersamaan "MOU SUDAHLAH JANGAN MENGEJEKU TERUS !" mereka mulai tertawa dan sakura hanya bisa terisak kecil karena malu.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang tak teratur tapi keren berjalan menuju halaman depanya, ia sangat lelah sekali, sesekali ia berdesah kecapean, sesampai nya di depan pintu ia hendak menggapai gagang pintu, tetapi pintu itu langsung terbuka memunculkan sosok pria tua dengan senyum hangat, "ah, tuan muda Xiao Lang selamat datang !" "hai Wei, aku pulang... huft... lelah sekali, apakah sara- hey tunggu, sepertinya ada tamu tak biasa di rumah" syaoran merasakan aura magic yang sangat kuat dari rumahnya, lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi 'aku merasakannya, aura yang kuat, dia berasal dari arah kamar- tidak ruang tamu, tapi di kamar tidur juga ada, ada dua aura, 1 perempuan 1 laki laki' syaoran pun masuk ke mansion lalu langsung beranjak ke arah ruang tamu. Nadeshiko dan Yelan sedang asik mengobrol, tetapi keduannya merasakan aura yang lebih kuat datang mendekati mereka, dengan sigap, nadeshiko memanggil tongkatnya dan bersiap menyerang, yelan bingung tetapi ia mulai merasakan aura kuat, dan ia sadar bahwa aura itu milik putranya, Syaoran

"Nadeshiko chan tung-"

"tenang yelan chan aku akan melindungimu, aura ini sangat kuat"

"aku juga merasakannya dia sangat kuat" datang fujitaka tiba-tiba

"tapi aura itu milik put-" yelan di potong kembali.

"REDEMPTION AURA !" nadeshiko dan Fujitaka menyerang dengan cahaya besar ke arah seseorang yang datang dari arah pintu

"PARRY SENTANCE !" Pedang dan gauntlet (sarung tangan besi) muncul di tangan kiri dan kanannya dan pada saat bersamaan ia menepis serangan itu

"aura dan magic mu lumayan, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku !" tegas syaoran

"SYAORAN ?!" fujitaka dan nadeshiko teriak.

"Xiao Lang selamat datang di rumah, duduklah ibu akan menjelaskan" yelan mencoba menenangkan syaoran. Yelan menjelaskan semuanya tentang nadeshiko dan fujitaka tujuan mereka dan juga persahabatan mereka sejak kecil, syaoran hanya mendengarkan dengan mata tertutup karena lelah, "dan kau tahu syaoran, kedatangan mereka bukan hanya menjelaskan strategi untuk melawan Raja kegelapan, tetapi juga mereka ingin melakukan pertunangan antara kau dengan putri mereka, tidak, sebenarnya kau sudah bertunangan dari kecil" syaoran hanya bisa melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar tanda bahwa ia kaget "APA ?! ibu menungkanku dengan gadis yang tak kukenal ?! APA MAKSUDNYA INI ?!" yelan menjelaskan kembali soal Syaoran sebagai guardian dan kewajibannya menjaga angel dan membantunya mengalahkan Raja kegelapan. "heh jadi tunangan ku adalah seorang Angel ? aku bisa menjaganya, tapi aku tidak akan menikahinya" jawab syaoran dengan kasar. Yelan hanya bisa memandang putranya dengan wajah sedih, tanpa pikir panjang syaoran langsung berdiri dari sofanya dan naik ke lantai 3 ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, nadeshiko & fujitaka hanya bisa memandang sedih yelan dan menenangkan bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Xiao Lu mendengar dari dalam ruangannya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar putranya, lalu ia mengetuk kamar Xiao Lang, "Xiao Lang, ini ayah, boleh aku masuk ?" syaoran memandang pintu kamarnya sejenak, lalu dengan menghela nafas berat ia pun membukakan pintu lalu memebiarkan ayahnya masuk, "ayah sudah mendengarnya semua, kau harus menurutinya syaoran, ini takdirmu, kau tidak bisa mengubahnnya atau menghindarinya, bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang kalau kau mau menjadi guardian seperti ayah ?" "iya ayah tapi kenapa aku harus menikahinya ? aku hanya cukup menjaganya dan membantu mengalahkan raja kegelapan, jika aku menikahinya aku takut kalau ia nanti menyakitiku dan mengkhianatiku seperti Haruna, tunangan ku dahulu" "ayah yakin semua perempuan itu berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya, mungkin dia bukan jodohmu. Begini, kau ikuti saja lalu jika tidak berjalan dengan baik kau bisa membatalkan pertunangannya, setuju ? untuk ayah, ibu, dan...Nee chan mu FeiMei.." mendengar nama kakak perempuannya yang ia sangat sayangi dan sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu memebuat syaoran tersentak dan menangis terisak, Xiao Lu langsung memeluk putranya dan menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan, setelah beberapa menit, syaoran pun berhenti menangis "akan ku coba ayah, untuk kau, ibu, dan... Nee chan di surga"

**Alvin : wew capek**

**Sakura : aku... tunangan sama..Syao kun... KYAAA ! (blush)**

**Tomoyo : KYAAAA selamat ya Sakura Chan, dengan ini koleksi video Momen romantis Sakura Chan & Syaoran kun pasti lengkap, ohohohoho...**

**Alvin : tomoyo ketawanya seram...**

**Eriol : oy author kok saya Cuma figuran**

**Alvin : Next chap banyak kok POV mu**

**Nadeshiko & Fujitaka : kita di bikin kuat banget sama author**

**Alvin : heh, untuk sementara, hey mana Syaoran ?**

**Semua : (menunjuk ke arah menara monas)**

**Alvin : ASTAGA TUH ORANG TELAT 'MINUM KIRANTI DATANG BULAN' KALI YA ?!**

**Syaoran : (joget GanGam Style di puncak monas) YAHOOO AKU TUNANGAN SAMA SAKURA CHAANN!**

**Alvin: -_-'' Review Please...**


End file.
